Meant to be
by Bell loves cookies
Summary: Before Theresa and Thomas a girl arrived at the glade. Of course that a girl like Emma will change everything around the glade. You know what I mean, hormonal boys, ya know. Okay... I suck at summaries. This is an OCXMinho fanfic :3 Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Soooooooo, I'm just going to leave this here and wait fro some reactions. I already have 3 more chapters done and ready to poste, so yeah. Maybe I'll post the second one tomorrow. Other info: My OC's fc is Phoebe Tonkin. Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 1: A man's world**

Emma woke up to the rusty smell of metal and engine sounds. She felt nauseousand the fact that the metal, dark room where she was lying felt like it was moving.

Once her eyes adpted to the lack od light, she stood up on her feet. The room was, in fact, really moving which explained the sound.

Suddenly it stopped causing the girl stumble. Then the top of the compartment opened letting a strong light come inside making her close her eyes and protect them with her arm.

"Bloody hell." She heard a male voice.

Emma opened her eyes, squinting them while she observed the one who surronded her. They were all boys. Yound boys who looked at her as if she was na exoctic animal.

"It's a girl." She heard among the group who started to whisper. "I cal dibs!"

"Shut up you shucks! No one touches her!" Said a dark skinned muscular boy, causing everyone to shut up. It was obvious he was the leader.

Another young blonde boy jumped down into the metal box, as she heard them call it, and extended his hand to help her get on her feet. This one seemed nicer and his smile told her that he was trustworthy but still she was reluctant on accepting it.

"It's okay." He said with a small smile across his face. "You're safe here."

Taking a deep breath Emma took his hand.

"I'm Newt." He introduced himself. "Can you tell me your name?"

She took a moment of desperation realizing that she remembered nothing.

"My- my memory." The girl muttered.

"It's okay." Newt informed " None of us do. But I know that _they_ let us keep our name."

"They?" the girl asked widening her hazel eyes in curiosity.

"Who put us in here." he explained causing Emma to frown.

"I know she's a girl Newt, but please don't keep her all to yourself." An asain guy said extending his arm to Emma. " At least take her out of the goddamn box!"

Newt rolled his eyes and started to hand some packages that came with her in the box while Emma took the boy's hand who pulled her as if she was as light as a leaf.

"Welcome Greenie." He said with a smirk on his face.

He was at least a head taller than her, muscular, black haired and quite handsome, but for Emma he looked like the typical douche. Of course she didn't remembre of ever meeting a douchy boy, but she surely knew what they were.

"Greenie?" the girl asked with a frown.

"It's what we call the newbies." The leader spoke causing her to turn to him. "I'm Alby. Can you remembre your name?"

Once again, she thought of it. The girl felt like the name was right there for her to remember. It was difficult to access it, but not impossible.

"It's… Emma. I think." The brunete said passing her thingers through her hair.

"Welcome to the glade." Alby said.

Emma looked around in amusement. The glade was a big wide green place surrounded by enormous walls which were interrupted in what seemed to be doors that lead outside.

"What in the world?" she mumbled under her breath. "What's out there?"

"The Maze." Alby answer, his friendly smile vanishing from his face.

"Na what's in the maze?" she asked.

"You don't want to know." Minho answered making Emma feel even more curious about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here's another one :3 hope you enjoy it eheh. Oh, and if faith reads this, I'm happy to be stuck with you :D**

Chapter 2: Outsider

Emma was following Alby around while he pointed at the differente places among the Glade but the girl wasn't really listening. She was observing everything around her. The boys walking around busy, the doors and the maze.

"You'll eventually think about something and decide which of these interests you the moast and then you'll try out for it." Alby said turning to face her.

The brunette noded although she had no idea what she would be doing in here, but she knew se had to figure out something.

"They're coming!" someone screamed next to the wall.

Everyone started running in excitement to one of the gates. Alby motioned for her to follow him so, so she did. Everyone gathered in a semi-circle cheering.

"I should be in there." She heard making her to jump a little turning to see Minho frowning.

"Are you a runner?" Emma asked causing him to let a small laugh.

"I'm their keeper." The black headed boy said with a smirk.

"Why are you here then?" Emma asked although she had a feeling that he wouldn't react well.

"Well I couldn't let the new Greenie arrive without my awesome presence." He bragged.

Emma rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Jeff, the med-jack's keeper, didn't let me. I injured myself yesterday. It's barely a scratch but the shuck his scared to death that I might die from it." He confessed.

"I'm sure that if Jeff doesn't want you to run, it's because you can't or you shouldn't." she girl stated crossing her arms over her dark blue shirt. "He's the keeper after all, so you won't run until he says so."

Minho let out a small laugh.

"You're bossy, aren't you? I wasn't expecting that such a beauty would be bossy." he asked causing her to smile.

A boy that from the cheers she calculated to be Ben was sprinting towards the gate. Once he passed the walls he allowed himself to rest and drink the water that some gladers gave him.

"Look Emma," Minho called her putting his hand on her shoulder. "There's going to be a party tonight to welcome you to the Glade. We do this to every shuck who arrives in that clunky box, so you're comming right?"

"I'll come if you tell me what's a suck and a clunk." Emma replied.

Before Minho could say anything a loud noise echoed through the Maze startling Emma.

First she didn't understand what was happening, but soon she realised that the walls were moving. She wasn't sure if it freaked her out or if it amuzed her, Emma only knew that this was something very uncommon.

"The walls…" she mubled.

"They close everyday at night and open at sun rise." Minho explained.

"To keep us in?"Emma asked.

"No. To keep us out." Minho stated. "Come on. Party time."

Emma followed Minho, Alby and Newt to bonfire where some gladers where already dancing around it to the sound of flutes which were played by other boys. A boy named Gally was "fighting" with another boy who seemed quite younger that him trying to throw him outsider a circle draw on the dirt. Gally appeared to be 17 and the other boy appeared to be 14. It didn't seem very fair.

Gally called Minho to fight him when he threw the other boy outside the circle and Alby and Newt disappeared in the middle of the crowd, so Emma just stood there observing everyone.

The party seemed to be fun for everyone besides Emma who sat on a log a little far from the rest of the group who seemed to be having a blast.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Newt said sitting next to her.

Emma smiled a little to her knees.

"Just tired." The girl said still not looking at him.

"You're handling _all_ this pretty well." The blonde informed making her raise her eyes.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, by now most of us were crying calling out for our momies who we can't even remember who are." He said with a small smile.

"Everyone? Even the tough guys?" Emma asked motioning to Gally and Minho who were doing some kind of drinking contest.

"Oh yeah. You should have seen those two. The gladers stayed awake with Minho's whimperings." Newt laughed and Emma joined him. "Anyway, you'll only feel liek na outsider if you make yourself one."

The blonde said this and left her to her own silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** **I just want to say that you guys are so sweet :3 I love you. Here's another one. Hope you enjoy iiiit ^^**

Chapter 3: Tree climber.

Newt was right, although the party lifted the gladers moods, Emma could still hear sobbing that night. It was light, not enough to wake someone and seemed to be coming from one of the woungest boys.

She wasn't crying, but it was only because the girl wouldn't allow herself to do so. She was already looked as the fragile one for being a girl, Emma couldn't afford to be seen as a fragile girl that cried her way to sleep.

As the brunette rolled herself on her sleepingbab, she decided that she couldn't take the crying any longer so she got up and started walking with no direction trying not to wake any of the snoring gladers.

She ended up wandering next to the wall where the doors had closed hours ago. The girl touched the wall with her hands feeling the cold and the shivers that it sent through her body.

Suddenly a monstrous sound came from the maze. A sound that screamed death, pain ans sufferin and that it was capable of drying someone's life just by listening to it.

Emma hold her breath for a few seconds waiting to hear it again and when it made itself hear, she started sprinting in the opposite direction. The girl didn't know where to go, but she ended up entering the forest only stopping when she stumbled na fel on the dirt.

Panting she got to her knees and looked around her. Her hazel eyes observed her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a graveyard.

Before she could control herself a scream flew out of her lungs, echoing all over the glade which was bad litten by the first ray of lights and took the first way out that she could fins. A tree.

Emma didn't know she was so agile, but the truth was that she climbed the tree with no problems. Maybe it was form al the panic that was going through her body.

Of course it was to long for some of the boys to start calling her name. They were woken up by a scream, and not just a scream, the scream of the only girl in the glade.

Emma felt stupid and ashamed for being such a baby. Of course she was curious about the sounds that came from outside, but the graveyard wasn't a good reason for her screams of horror. People die everywhere, and here it wasn't an exception.

"Emma?" she heard a voice closer than what she would like it to be.

Looking down she saw Minho looking directly at her.

"What are you doing up there?" the asain asked. "Are you hurt? I heard you screaming. Well, I think that all the shucks heard."

Emma sighed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Look little bird. If you're planning on leaving in a tree I would recomend you a tree with better views." He said trying to make a joke.

Emma's eyes travelled to the graves, at least 15 graves and she felt her eyes starting to get watery.

"Not funny." Minho muttered to himself.

He got close to the tree and started cimbing it until he reached the branch where Emma was sitting. He sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked not looking at him. She was too ashamed to face the black headed boy.

"The birdy didn't come down to me, so I had to come to the birdy." Minho said causing Emma to smile at her knew nickname.

"There you go see? Much better." Minho said refering to her smile. "Do you want to tell me why you screamed?"

"I couldn't sleep so I was just wandering around the maze." Emma started explaining. " And I heard this sound from outside the glade. I was… scared.. so I ran and i ended up in here. I fel down on the top of a grave and that's when I screamed."

Minho rubbed her shoulder comforting the girl.

"The thing you heard, it won't get to you." he assured her. " I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Emma looked the boy in the eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now lets get you down birdy." The asain said with a smirk.

Emma followed him and climbed down the tree. For some reason she felt safe around him, maybe she had mistaken him for the douche he seemed to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I know, I'm posting this stuff pretty quick xD But I'm loving writting all of these 3 thank you all for the support. Hope you enjoy :D Hm this episode will be a little wierd, but I guess this would actually happen you know ? Since she's the only girl in the glade and not everyone is very nice you know? Hormones. **

Chapter 4: Bathroom incedent

After Minho lead her to eat breakfast, Alby and Newt gathered around Emma.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Alby asked in concern.

Newt frowned as Emma sighed and turned her eyes to the half eaten apple she had on her hand,

"She heard the Grievers." Minho said causing the girl tosnap her head at him.

"The Grievers? That's what they're called?" she asked.

Minho noded and she thought to herself that the name gave a more deadly meaning to the beasts.

"You're safe inside." Newt explained her.

"I know…" she muttered "It's just that this is all very new to me."

Alby noded and changed the subject.

"Have you thought about what will be your job?" he asked.

Emma locked eyes with Alby. She totally forgot to think about that during the night. Being a runner was definitely out of option, just by hearing the name of those things she got shivers, she was quite strong but not capable of being a builder, she didn't remember if she knew how to cook, but she wasn't willing to try and poison everyone in the glade, she could be a med-jack, she was a caring person or even a track-hoe, but never a slicer or a bagger, she didn't have the stomach for it. So it came down to two options and Alby was patiently waiting for na answer while Newt and Minho locked their eyes on her.

"Wel… I…"she saterted. From those two the cleaner job would be med-jack and she's be, per say, saving people. "I would like to try out for a med-jack."

"Med-jack i tis." Alby said with a satisfied smile.

"No! You're going to become one of the things that I hate." Minho complained mockingly.

"Don't worry Minho. I'll be gentle when you injure yourself." Emma smiled.

"I'm going to tell Jeff that you are going to meet him at the med-jacks cot." The dark skinned boy said.

"Can I shower first? I mean if the bathroom is free." Emma asked feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Yes. Newt said. I'll give you some clothes and shampoo. The clothes are boy clothes, but the small sizes must do." Newt said. "Come with me."

Emma got up from her seat and smiled at Alby and Minho, excusing herself.

"Bye birdy!" Minho called as she followed Newt.

Newt took her to the homestead where he lead her to a small room.

"Here are the smaller sizes, but I'll be sure to put a paper on the box saying that we need girl sized clothes." Newt explained while Emma chose a blue shirt that would fit to a 14 year old small boy, but for her it was perfect.

"You communicate with them?" she asked in curiosity.

"Sort of, we ask for some things that we need. Small things and they come in the box a few days later or something. Sometimes they don't even come." Newt explained. "Some shucks actually wrote on a paper the word "girl". The box never went down while that paper was there."

Emma laughed while she picked the smallest pair of jeans. She wasn't skinny, the girl was slim and she had some curves on her body, but boys clothes are always much bigger compared to girls clothes.

Newt also handed her a soap, a toal and a bottle of shampoo.

"Come. I'll check if the bathroom is empty." Newt said motioning for her to follow him again.

Once the shower room was clear she went inside to get her job done. Emma took her clothes of and stepped inside the hot shower. She didn't remember the last time the bathed, but she didn't remember anything at all.

Once the brunette was finished she covered herself with her toal and that was when she noticed a pairo f heads sneaking through the door. She let out a scream of surprise causing the boys to run.

"You little sucks!" she cried at them not realising she was using the gladers slang.

Newt quickly came in her rescue.

"Is eveything okay?" he asked stepping in and blushing at the vision of Emma covered by the her towel, with her wet chocolate hair down to her waist, her face flushed red, and her hazel eyes flushed with shock.

"There were boys. Sneaking." She explained trying to form the right words.

Newt passed his hand through his hair.

"Heard the birdy scream." Minho said peeking at the doo rand locking eyes with Emma. "Oh, am I interrupting?"

"No." Newt said rolling his eyes at the rude comment. "Some bloody boys were watching Emma as she showered."

The mocking smirk on minho's face disappeared. For some reason it bothered him.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"We should have known this would happen." Newt explained truning to leave. "We can't control everyone, can we? Get dressed Emma, we will wait outsider then we'll talk to Alby."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I know, I know. I'm writing this really fast. But I'm so into it. I can't wait. Hope you guys like it :D**

Chapter 5: Stay with me

Once Emma was fully dressed with her clean clothes and left the others to wash she met Newt and Minho outsider the Homestead to go and meet Alby.

"What's the problem?" Alby asked facing the three of them with arms crossed.

"Emma was bathing." Newt started explaining. " And some blody kids were watching her."

The leader took a deap breath. It was obvious that being the leader wasn't always easy and altough Alby had Newt to help him, he always had the final saying.

"Do you remember who they were?" he asked the girl.

"I don't really know them. But I know their faces." she started. "They were at the _party_ yesterday on Gally's group."

Alby noded while his eyes wandered with no direction.

"Well, tonight you will tell me if you see them at dinner and I'll take care of the rest. Now Jeff is waiting for you. Me and these two shucks are going to talk about what to do."

Emma turned away from the boys with a small polite smile and walked towards the med-jacks cot where a dark skinned boy was waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her.

"Emma. I'm so happy you chose to be one of us." He said welcoming her. "Well today we are pretty calm. If things go the right way what you'll be doing regularly are some patching ups and cleaning wounds. So I'm going to show where everything is and what does it do."

"Do the boys injure themselves that much?" she asked.

"Well, runners come here daily. Sometimes they're muscles don't handle all the running to well and they need rest. Sometimes they fall too and need some stitches." He explained " Builders sometimes injure themselves since their work is pretty much physical."

"And Minho? What's wrong with him?" she asked causing Jeff to smile.

"He's a tough one. I fel and a rock cut open most of his thigh." The boy explained.

"That doesn't seem like only a scratch, like he said."Emma stated.

"Like I said, he's a tough one. But he'll be good to go in two more days." Concluded Jeff before he started to explain eveything that Emma needed to know.

Emma was surprised how much fun she had knowing about all the meds. Most of them were creams made by Jeff and the rest came with the supplies. She felt like she had done the right decision.

At dinner she met Alby and Newt, like requested, and searched for the two who were spying on her that morning.

"Those two." She said taking a bite of her sandwich and pointing at two boys.

Alby sighed.

"Well. A night in the slammer will do." Newt said.

"That's not enough." Minho said sitting next to Emma. "I've heard the boys talking about her. It's disgusting. I was tempted to punch one of those clunks."

"So what do you suggest?" Newt asked " To throw them into the bloody Maze?"

"No. They are stupid shucks. But not tha much they they need to… " Minho didn't finished his sentence, but he didn't need to. "Anyway, she can't sleep out in the open or bath alone. They're peeking now, but someone might remember the birds and the bees."

Emma didn't know how she knew what that meant, but she frowned. Everyone was silent and they knew that Minho was right.

"We'll decide what to do after I take care of those two." Alby said getting up from the table and walking towards the two boys and Newt followed him leaving Minho and Emma.

"Look Emma." Minho said locking eyes with her. "I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I won't."

"Why are you so concerned?" the brunette asked blinking away from his gaze for a few seconds but coming back to eye contact.

"I don't know. " the asain answered "But I can't leave you sleepingamong everyone. We, the gladers, are a family, but a family always has its problems."

"I talked to Alby. There's no rooms free or available to take a rommate at the homestead."Emma pointed out.

"There's one. Mine." Minho stated.

"What are you suggesting Minho?." She asked though she didn't needed to.

"Stay with me. Please." Minho asked as if he was begging. "I'll protect you."

Emma couldn't help but smile and blush at this offer.

"Thank you." She whispered with a warm smile that was returned by her new guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: I'm just loving this 3 I enjoy writing t so much. Thanks for all the support. You're amazing.**

Chapter 6: Mother

It was Emma's first night at Minho's room. It didn't have much. It had a small simple bed and a place to put some of his clothes. And now her sleeping bag.

She knew that her moving in with Minho would cause people to talk, but it would make them see her as taken too.

"Thanks again. For letting me stay with you." Emma said satting on her sleeping bag.

"No problem birdy." Minho answered with a small smile.

"Birdy." The girl reppeated with a soft grin across her lips.

"You like it? Do you preffer Greenie, or shuck?" Minho asked with a grin.

"Birdy is fine of those three. It has history." Emma said remember that embarrassing moment.

"Tell me about it. You're quite the tree climber." He commented getting on his bed. "By the way, you didn't tell me how your first day as a shucky med-jack was."

"It was fine." Emma replied getting cosy inside the sleeping bag. "By the way, I asked Jeff about you're injury."

"My scratch." He corrected causing the brunette to rol her eyes.

"He said that would be fine to run in two days." The girl continued.

Although she wasn't seeing Minho's face, she could feel his excitement.

"It was about time!" the asain complained.

"Good night Minho."Emma said with a soft smile, closing her eyes.

"Night Birdy." Minho replied doing the same.

Suddenly Emma's eyes opened widly.

"Minho?" she asked obtaning a moan for na answer. "Have you ever seen a griever?"

She heard the dark haired boy turning on his bed to face her, so she sat up while still inside the cosy sleeping bag.

"Yes." He answere honestly "Why?"

"What's keeping them to climb the walls?" she asked.

"Emma." Minho sighed. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

"How are you so sure Minho? They scare me and I don't even know what they are." Emma cried to him.

"That's because the shucks who put us in here don't want those things to reach us during the night and come into the Glade." Minho explained with na eye roll of impatience.

"That's cruel." Emma pointed out "How could someone put us in here like rats without our memories."

"Emma…" Minho called.

"How could someone do that to us. I don't remember my family and I don't even know for sure if I had one." She continued "A mother… I know i tis. I know it feels good to have one and how she protects you. But I don't even remember if I have one."

By this time Emma's eyes were flushing and tearing and she was trying to keep a sob from comming out.

"Emma…" Minho repeated.

He opened space for her in his bed, so she got out of her sleeping bag and lied next to Minho who put his hand around her waist.

"It's going to be okay Emma." Minho comforted the now sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry." Emma apoligized when her crying eased causing Minho to shush her gently.

"Try to sleep birdy." Minho asked.

And so she did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Again, I'm loving writing this 3 Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the support it really means a lot to me.**

Chapter 7: Stitches

When Emma woke up she realised that she had turned helsef to Minho during her sleep since her head was buried on his chest. She could hear is heart and feel his breathing. He didn't move much since his hands were still around her like he was a little kids and she his stuffed toy.

She didn't wat to wake him up but he still did.

"Morning." he moaned in a sleepy voice.

Emma smiled. It was a wierd sensation to both of her and Minho. Minho wasn't use to be this close to someone, but he didn't mind. Emma's smell and the warmth of her body calmed him down and he felt like she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Did I wake you?" she asked with her face still burried on his chest.

"No." He answered "It was my biological watch. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Emma answered raising here eyes to him.

The asain was observing her.

"What?" the girl asked frowning.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Don't tell anyone I cried. Or I'll kill you." The brunette threatened with a warm smile.

"Geez birdy. Calm down." he laughed.

Emma untangled herself from Minho's embrace and getting up.

"Where's the rush?" Minho asked raising one eyebrow. "It's not like you have to run the maze."

"No, I don't." the girl agreed " But I have to clean wounds and save people from bleeding to death."

Minho rolled his eyes at her dramatic explanation causing her to laugh.

"Besides… you're one of my patients today." She informed causing him to stick his tongue out. "Don't complain. I'm going to take out your stitches."

This time Emma was able to shower with no trouble since Newt was at the entrance making sure no one would peek inside. The two boys who did that even apoligized to her over breakfast while she ate her apple. Of course that Emma forgave them, looking better at them they were only children, hormonal ones, but still children.

Once she got to the med-jacks cot, Jeff was waiting for her with a big smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Got nothing yet?" she asked looking around.

"Not yet."the boy answered with a smile "It's a good sign though. If the only thing you have to do today is take Minho's stitches out, treat some colds from the boys and clean some minor wounds, consider that as a good thing."

Emma noded. There was other med-jacks at the cot, but she had only spoken with Jeff and Clint. Some were washing some bangadges since they couldn't afford to use new ones whenever someone got hurt. It wasn't ideal, but they left them boil in water so the germs would die. Others were labeling handmade creams and others were making them. As for the brunette she making some simple creams for allegies with some herbs from the deadheads.

"Knock knock birdy." Emma heard snapping her head to look at a grinning Minho.

"I've never seen this shuck so happy to come here." Jeff commented.

"That's because I told him that today he would remove his stitches and if he behaved weel he could run tomorrow." Emma informed Jeff.

"Fine. He's all yours. Make sure to use this." He said handing her a bottle of cream "It will help the tissue scar."

Emma noded and led the black haired boy to a room where he sat him on a bed.

"Take your pant off please." Emma demanded.

"Wow birdy! At least take me out for dinner first!" Minho joked causing Emma to roll her eyes while letting out a small laugh.

"I need to see your thigh Minho."she explained as if he didn't know.

The boy did as she told him to showing him the 5 stitches wound.

"It's looking good." Emma observed.

She started doing her job, trying not to shake and hurt him while cutting the stitches out.

"Don't be affraid birdy. I know I'm a hot shank, but not that much." He said noticing her frown of concentration intensify with the stress.

Emma rolled her eyes once more and reached for the bottle of crem when she was done with the stitches.

"You're my first job, you know? I don't want to fail." The brunette explained while rubbing the cream on his thigh. "If you feel any pain come find me."

"What if I don't?" the asain asked.

"You won't get to run the maze." Emma threatned making Minho sigh with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Well, here's antoher one. Hope you enjoy it :3 Thanks for all the support 3 love you guys**

Chapter 8: Emma

After Minho was off to do whatever he had to do Alby came to meet Emma.

"I have something to show you." He told her motioning for her to follow him.

For some reason Emma was nervous about what Alby might want to show to her.

"Here we are a family." He began. "We go through good times and dark times, but we go through it all toghether. Now you're one of us Emma. We'll protect you and take care of you as I hope you'll do that for us all."

Alby stopped next to the wall. She didn't saw at first what was so speacial about that place, but soon she noticed all the names craved on the wall. She could see Alby's, minho's, Newt's, Gally's, Jeff's, Clint's. Everyone. Some of them were crossed off and she didn't need to ask what it meant. She counted them and they matched the graves at the deadheads.

"As I said… dark times." Alby mutteres noticing the crossed names.

Then the boy handed her a knife.

"Go ahead Greenie. Be the first girl's name in there." He said.

Emma grabbed the knife with strength and carved the word Emma on the stone.

For some reason this small ritual meade Emma feel more like a glader. Part of the family and not na outsider.

The rest of the day was calm. No one got hurt or even fell and injured himself. Then again as a med-jack she should be saying that that is good, but that meant she didn't do anything for anyone that day.

"Hey" Newt said sitting next to her in a rock. "What are you thinking of?"

Emma smiled at the blonde. He seemed a nice person and she enjoyed spenting time with the boy.

"Nothing much." She answered him. She wasn't totally lying, but she was thinking and questioning herself about the maze. "Newt, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He gave the permition.

"Have you ever seen a Griever?" Emma asked.

"No. And I'm lucky I've never saw one." He confessed.

"I heard that you were a runner before." Emma stated "But now you aren't because you've hurt your leg."

"That's true."the blonde confirmed.

"I know it is." Emma responded.

Suddenly their conversation was cut by a confused Gally in a rage state.

"Hey you, Greenie!" he called in a not so nice tone of voice that caused her to jump on her feet. "Mind explaining me the box has just arrived with food and bras?"

Newt couldn't help but laugh and Emma did her best to contain hers.

"It was me who wrote it on a paper. She needs girl clothes and food is never enough for shucks like you and Minho." Newt informed.

"Well tell the Greenie to pick up her girly coloured clothes and bras." He told him as if she wasn't there.

"I'm right here you know? And my name's Emma." Emma pointed out.

Gally turned his back and walked away.

"What a slinthead." Emma muttered.

"Oh, look at you using bloody slang." Newt pointed making Emma smile. " Come on, lets pick up your clothes."

And so they did. Emma took them to she and Minho's room. She didn't want to occupy to much od his space so se just pilled them on one of the free shelves.

"I've heard that my room was full of bras!" Minho said barging in.

"Hey. Someone went shopping for me." Emma explained laughing.

Then again, she knew what shopping was, but she didn't recall ever doing something like that.

"I carved my name today." She informed.

"Had a blast?" the asain asked mockingly.

"It made me feel more like a glader." The brunette told him with a warm smile.

"You'll never be a true glader until you are drunk with Gally's drink." Minho informed with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Today I'm just posting one chapter since I spent all day at college. I'm sorry :c Still, hope you like this.**

Chapter 9: WICKED is good

That night Emma slept on her sleeping bag. It was obvious that both her and Minho were tempted to ask for ecahother's company, but none dared to do so.

The girl fell asleep rather quickly and was taunted by confusing dreams.

_She was sitting on a room that form the looks she could tell it was some kind of lab. Across the table a dark haired girl stared into her soul with her big bright blue eyes._

"_Good luck." She told her with a small polite smile._

_A hand grabbed Emma's shoulder causing her to turn to a woman with blonde hair and cold blue eyes._

"_It's time." She told her motioning for her to follow._

"_Remember." Said the girl across the table when Emma goto n her feet "WICKED is good."_

_Emma frowned and started walking with the blonde woman that lead her into what looked like an OR. She lied down and someone, a doctor, put a mask on her face. _

_Every breath she'd take made her feel more sleepy and the last thing the brunette heard was that WICKED is good._

Emma woke up with her heart racing and her body covered with cold sweat. She got out of her sleeping bag with her lungs screaming for hair.

"Bad dream?" she heard Minho.

The girl jumped startled and faced the asain shaking her head.

"You were speaking. You were saying something…" Minho started.

"WICKED is good." Emma stated.

"That." Minho confirmed.

The asain frowned at the brunette. He saw that written all over the Maze and on the insects made by _them_ to keep and eye on the gladers.

"Do you know anything about WICKED?" Minho asked.

Emma shook her head in silence. It was just a dream but somehow it felt more like a memory and the fact that Minho seemed to know something made her even more convicted about it.

"Do you?" she asked in return.

"I just know that it's written all over the maze." Minho informed.

"Take me there." Emma blurted out "I need to see it."

"No." He stated.

"Yes."she said.

"No Emma." The boy insisted. "I promised I would protect you. I won't be able to do that if you're running around the Maze and dancing with Grievers."

"If you don't take me there. I'll go by myself." Emma ultimated crossing her harms.

"Emma… Don't be silly." Minho begged passing his hands through is balck hair.

Emma crawled into the bed sitting across him and grabbing his hands.

"Please. It's really importante to me Minho." She explained making him sigh.

"I'll talk to Alby." He gave up.

A wide smile appeared on Emma's face and before she could control herself her arms reached for Minho's neck pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered against her shoulder.

"The things I do for you birdy." He muttered one hand rubbing her back and the other petting her hair soft perfumed hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.:** **Here i tis ^^ Hope you like it and thank you for all the support. Maybe tomorrow I'll post more than one chapter ;)**

Chapter 10: Punch

That morning Minho had already left for his first day on the maze after his "injury vacation", altough it was still pretty early in the morning.

Emma didn't dream in this second sleep of hers which made her feel quite happy.

When she was ready for the day, nEwt joined her for breakfast. The blonde seemed to be carrying some bad news.

"What's wrong Newt?" she asked. "You look like you smelled something… something klunky."

The boy laughed at how bad the slang sounded when it came from her. Emma smiled back at him taking a bit of her red apple.

"You eat a lot of apples." Newt pointed out.

"Don't talk your way out of telling me what's wrong." She demanded. "Speak."

"You need to know something." The blonde informed with his serious look coming back to his face "The Gladers have been talking."

"About you and Minho." He confessed with a sigh " I don't really believe the rumors. I don't see you as that type of girl, but I feel the need to warn you. Look… hm… I don't think that we are ready to have baby Gladers around here."

Emma confused face expression quickly turned into a frown.

"Baby Gladers?" she asked in a high pitch with anger. "What? Me and Minho… You think that I…? What? Are you out of your mind shank?"

Newt instantly regretted his choice of words and wished that he had ignored every rumor.

"Look. I'm sorry." The blonde apoligized shamefully looking at his knees. "That's just what is being said around the Glade."

"What is exactly being said? And mostly, who said it first?" Emma not abgry at Newt anymore, but still angry at the rumor.

"That you and Minho are sharing the bed and that it's not for bloody sleeping." He confessed "I've heard it from a couple of builders, but they've heard it from Gally."

"Unbelievable!" she cried furious.

"I'm sorry Emma." Newt apoligized once more.

"It's not your fault." Emma forced a small smile on her lips "I have to go now to work now."

That said Emma got up and started walking, but before she went to the Med-jacks cot, she stopped by the builders.

"Gally!" she called the boy.

Gally turned to face her and walked towards the girl.

"What do you want?" he asked in his rude tone.

"I've heard some things that you said about me." Emma blurted out.

"It's not like they are not true." Gally muttered rolling his eyes causing the other bulders around them to laugh.

"What is it that it's true?" the brunette saked raising na eyebrow.

"That you're a shucking whore." Gally said making the laughter go on.

Before Emma could control her instincts, her fist was smacking Gally's jaw causing him to stumble back.

The laughter stopped and a geagly silent filled the hair, Gally's face was filled with shock, anger and confusion but Emma left before he could anything.

Once the girl was on the med-jacks cot her hazel eyes were bloodshot and covered with tears. She has broken the rules. She had hurt another Glader. A keeper.

"Emma?" Clint asked noticing her.

The keeper got close to her noticing the dark bruises on her nuckles.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I- I punched Gally." Emma confessed. "He called me a whore."

Clint wasn't used to deal with girls, espeacially not crying ones, but he grabbed her arm and lead her to a room where he treated her bruised hand.

"The shuck deserved it Emma. I don't believe his hurt enough, but still, he deserved it." Clint said at the sobbing Emma.

She felt stupid. Among so many boys she felt the need to look tough, now she was crying because she was called na whore and because she hit someone.

"But… he's a keeper." She whispered.

"A dumb one." Clint pointed. "He's a slinthead."

Emma slightly smilled at the comment.

"See? Much better." The boy said not only referring to her smile, but to her bandaged hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Hi there :3 I'm sorry if this is late, but I had a really busy day, I was tired and the chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be so I didn't post it. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to leave your feedback and suggestions. As always, thank you for the amazing support 3 Love you all.**

Chapter 11: Apple

Both Clint and Emma knew what was waiting the brunette, but the keeper didn't turn her to Alby. Instead the leader came to them.

He didn't look angry or disppointed, but his facial expression was deadly serious.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" the chocolate skinned boy asked in a low voice.

It was obvious that he wasn't happy about what he was about to say and the guilt across Emma's face wasn't helping on the case.

"Alby. I'm sorry about what I did to Gally. I know there's no excuse, I just couldn't control myself." The girl started to explain but the leader interrupted her.

"Listen. I know what happened. You punched Gally and you had a very good reason to do it." He started "But still, you broke one rule and I can't let that pass. I hope you understand but you'll have to spend the night at the Slammer with no food or company."

Emma noded accepting her fate.

"He called the poor girl the w word." Snorted Clint from behind her. "If someone should be spending te night at the Slammer that would be him."

Alby ignored the comment and showed na apoligetic smile before leaving the girl.

The day passed with no strange occurrences other than the looks from the other gladers and a purple eyed Gally. So as she usually did, Emma went to the gates to see the runners arrive, including Minho.

She cheered with the gladers once the panting boys were already in the safety of the Glade. The crowd started to vanish but she stayed staring at the all sweaty Minho.

"Hey birdy." He greeted getting a smile from her. "How's my roomie?"

"She's good." Emma replied.

Minho's eyes wandered to the girl's hand which was bandadged.

"What happened?" he asked gatting closer to her and grabbing her bruised hand carfully.

"I… I punched Gally." Emma confessed looking down.

Minho let go of her hand and burst into a crying laughter that only finished when he was out of breath.

"Don't tell me he got beat up by a girl." Minho pleaded still crying fromm all the laughing.

"Sort off. He called me a whore."Emma informed.

Minho's smiled faded into and angry frown.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Emma shrugged looking away from him.

"Anyway, you'll have the room for yourself tonight. I'll be in the slammer." The brunette told with a sigh.

"That shucking shuck face!" Minho cried.

"Calm down Minho, please." Emma begged. "His face his pretty dark and purple. He's paying for it."

"You don't desserve it." He insisted.

"I broke the rules." Emma replied.

"For a good reason." Minho stated.

"Still, I'm happy to set the exemple." Emma stated.

Minho rolled his eyes and left you with a peto n your back.

As promised, Alby took you to the Slammer where you could hear the laughter from the gladers having dinner. She didn't thought that the "no food" rule of the night at the Slammer would be so horrible, so she just tried to get into a comfy position and sleep her way through the anger and the cold.

"Hey, birdy." She heard a whispered that made her snap her head at the asain that threw na apple at her.

"Minho?" she said catchig the apple with her hands.

He sushed her since she spoke in a rather loud tone.

"I can't leave my roomie to starve and freeze to death." He sated throwing her a blanket. "I can't really be here."

Emma smiled at the rule breaker asain who winked at her once she got a bite from her apple.

"Apples. How did you know?" the girl asked.

"I've heard it." He said shrugging "I've got go now Emma. I'm sorry. I promise that I'll come back for you in the morning."

The asain got up with a small smile and left leaving her alone again, but slightly happier.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: Heeeere it is ^^ I know, too short. But I'm so tired today. I just didn't want to leave you without anything. Tomorrow I don't have classes and after that it's weekend soooo I'll pbb write a lot more ^^ Thanks for all the support that you guys give me 3 You're the best really. Enjjjoy :3**

Chapter 12: Prepare to Run

The sun wasn't even up when Minho came to the Slammer for Emma.

"Rise and shine honey." He said mockingly.

Emma turned to face the asain with squinting sleepy eyes.

"What do you want this early?" she asking in a low weak voice. "Don't you know what

a "good night of sleep" means?" the girl moaned.

The asain opened the Slammer pushing her by the harm.

"Minhoooo." She begged pouting at him.

"Gosh birdy. You were the one to run the maze with me." He complaint.

Emma snapped her head to him instantly. SHe was going to the maze today.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, look who woke up." Minho joked. "I only talked to Alby last night and when I came you were already assleep like a little cute fat baby."

"You called me cute?" she asked raising na eyebrow but still with a sweet uncontrolable smile.

"I called you fat too." He pointed out causing the girl to roll her eyes.

The blak haired boy took her for a quick breakfast and then they were headed to Frypan's kitchen to prepare their own food.

"Runners get to eat during the day?" Emma asked surprised.

Minho glanced at her with a frown and Emma quickly took back her non answered question.

Next, he took her to a storage room at the homestead where he gave her a new pair of shoes suited for running and a watch.

"Comfy." She said jumping around on her shoes.

"Come on little jumpy girl." He said grabbing her by the wrist and leading her to the entrance of the maze. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She mumbled under her breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: I'm sorry if yesterday I didn't post anything xD I was too tired by the time I got home. But don't be mad cause you'll get a lot of chapters todaaaaaaaay.**

Chapter 13: Run

Minho and Emma ran into the maze which seemed to be the most confusing thing for Emma, but the easiest for Minho.

The asian boy ran in front of her alwys looking back to see if she was okay or maybe he just wanted to check if she was able to keep up with him, which, in fact, she was.

While running Emma realized how bad she would turn out as a runner. She was fit enough to run all day, but all these corridors seemed to look alike. Minho told her to remember in which way she went whenever she changed to another corridor, but she had already forgot half of it. She didn't want to admiti t, but she was sure that she was lost.

Minho stopped causing Emma to bum pinto him.

"Why did we stop?" she asked although she was thankful for the opportunity to catch her breath.

The panting boy didn't answer her, he just stood there looking at the wall. Emma followed his eyes and then she saw it. WICKED is good.

"Doe it ring a bell?" the dark haired boy asked her looking at his watch.

"No. It doesn't." Emma told him with a little disppointment in her voice.

"Maybe it's better if it doesn't."Minho observed with a shrug. "Anyway. Lunch time."

The asian sat against the wall and took a bottle of water from his bag and taking a small sip from it.

"What?" he asked noticing the looks that Emma was giving him.

"You only drink that? I think that I am capable of drinking the whole bottle now!" she cried taking a long sip.

"Do what you want birdy. But when you're thristy during the afternoon, what you'll be, I won't share mine." He replied with a smirk.

Emma decided to save some water for later not wanting to give him the satisfaction of being right, but it was that or dehydration.

The day went on with nothing unusual happening, but still Emma hated every turn she took on that hell of a maze.

When finally they both got back into the Glade Emma almost kissed the ground that she was stepping on.

"How did it go?" Alby asked her after the gladers that gathered to recieve them started to go to continue with their lifes.

"I'm impressed, she kept up." Minho pointed.

"I hated it." Emma sated feeling the grin on Minho's face. "It's like you're in a constant nightmare."

"Good." Minho said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you fin what you were looking for?"Alby asked again.

"No. I remember nothing."the brunette informed with a sad smile.

"Come on birdy. Your day as a runner isn't over."Minho told her grabbing her wrist and pushing her along with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Trapped

Minho took her to a small building where she never entered, but she knew that this is were the runners come everyday at the end of the day. She was curious when he opened the door and once he did her hazel eyes observed every single drawing from the maze tha hung on the walls.

Other runners were already there drawing on white blank pages.

"We draw what we see every single day." He told her taking a white pape rand his notebook. "We do this so we don't forget."

Emma noded although he couldn't see. She was still amazed by how any drawings were there. She knew that the maze changed, but no one ever told her that it was this big.

"How do you know that there's nothing beyond this drawings? How do you know that there isn't more." She spoke to Minho, but instead it was another runner who answered.

"We don't." a tal blonde boy said hanging his fresh made drawing."We hope that beyond there there's the outside."

"What's on the outsider?" Emma asked feeling dumb. No one knew what was beyond the maze.

"Happiness, I hope." He answered with a sigh.

"Don't fill her mind with klunk Bem." Minho said to the boy hanging his drawing next to Ben's.

"Did you miss me today?" Bem asked with a smirk.

"No. Little birdy here doesn't get me borde." Minho replied with a smirk.

"Do you run toghether?" Emma asked getting a nod as na answer.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Once more Minho grabbed her wrist, like it was becoming an habit.

"Actually…" Emma said letting herself free from his hand. "I'd rather take a shower. I'm not that hungry."

She wasn't sure why she left Minho, but she didn't feel well. After all she had run the maze in the hope of finding something that could explain her that dream. That memory, and maybe make some more come.

The girl took a quick shower with no problemsor visitors since everyone was having dinner. She went to she and Minho's room and combed her wet hair with her fingers while she stared at the wall.

A knock echoed among the small room before the door opened.

"Hey." It was Minho and he had a plate of food on one hand and na apple on the other. "I brought you dinner."

Emma smiled at the runner who sato n his bed next to her.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

It was obvious that he wasn't used to do this type of things. Maybe it was because boys are diferente than girls and whenever they feel bad they blurt it out or maybe he wasn't used to care about someone.

"I'm just… I don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Come on. Tell me." Minho assured her.

"I feel like this dream it wasn't just a dream. It seemed to me that it was more like a memory. For some reason I hoped that when I saw the maze everything would come back to me." The brunette confessed looking down at her knees.

For her surprise, Minho grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"We're trapped in here aren't we?" she asked in a weak whisper.

"I don't know." Minho told her petting her hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Don't leave me

That night they fell asleep on eachother's arms again, but when the morning arrived Minho had already left.

A part of Emma wished that her friend was there when she woke up, but she knew that he had a job to do and so did she.

Once she arrived at the med-jack's building, Gally was there waiting for her. She feared what the builder wanted so she kept her distance while talking to him.

"Gally." She greeted with a neutral expression.

His jaw was still a little dark, but nothing much compared to the bruises on her hand.

"Emma." He greeted back. "Can we talk?"

His tone was not rude, but it wasn't friendly either so she knew what he was about to say and she slado knew that Alby was responsible for it.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to avoid a roll of eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have called you a whore."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you." She apoligized back.

"Good." Gally said before taking off.

"Alby sent you didn't he?" Emma asked.

"He sure did!" he replied not looking back at her.

"Are we good?" she asked.

"No." He replied.

Emma shrugged and entred the building where Clint and Jeff and some others prepared for the day.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. "Anything yet?"

"Yeah." Clint answered not looking away from his work. "Some builder nailled his hand instead of nailling the wood."

"Ouch…" Emma muttered.

"He's inside. I'm just looking for some numb cream." Jeff completed. "You can go ahead and clean the wound and I'll meet you there."

Emma took the creams and the liquids that Jeff handed her and entered the room.

"Hello." She said with a warm smile.

She didn't know the boy, he looked like he was around 13 years old. He was skinny, small and his eyes were red from crying.

"I'm Emma." She sad satting next to him taking his bloody hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mark." He said with a rembling voice while she proceeded to clean the wound.

She kept Mark talking about random stuff like he's favourite color, animal, food while the worked on his hand. Once Jeff arived to help her he just stood back and watched her work. It was the first time he saw a Glader so chatty while his hand was being patched up.

Once she finished the little boy thanked her with a sweet smile that she gave him back and left for his day.

"You're pretty good at this." Jeff pointed out.

"I had a good teacher." She laughed.

Suddenly Alby and Newt walked inside alarming everyone.

"It's Minho." Newt said. " He fell and hit is head, he's not waking up."

This could be a funny situation to laugh at on a later date. Minho, the tough runner falling down and passing out, but right now it wasn't time for it.

Emma took off on a sprint toward the gate where the crowd was standing all around the asian. She pierced through the crowd getting to the middle and kneeling down next to the boy.

Ben was next to him with his hand covered with Minho's blood.

She freezed for a few seconds looking at the blood streaming down Minho's forehead.

"Emma! Do something!" Bem yealled at her waking her up.

She took off her jacket and pressed it against Minho's head to stop the bleeding.

"How long is he out?" she asked.

"Minutes. We didn't go far. It's still early." He answered.

Jeff and Clint arrived and she traded her jacket for clean bandadges. Then Jeff started patching his head up and bandadge him when he finished.

The gladers helped her take Minho to their room where she sat next to him holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

"Come on you slint-head." She told him. "Wake up."

She stared at his closed eyes and imagined the worst.

"Don't you dare to leave me." She whispered blinking some tears away. "I'm not going to sleep on a room on my own. Don't you dare."

Minho did not respond to any of her begging.

"Listen you shuck. You cannot just do this! You can't just come and make someone like you and then leave! You can't d… leave. "

By now the tears were streaming down the brunette's face and she could not control some sobs.

"You such a shuck Minho. For making me like you." She said with her head against his hand.

" I like you too Emma." She heard.

Looking up with, Minho was smilling at her. The girl hugged him causing him to moan.

"I'm sorry your head." She asked. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect." He answered with na eye roll.

"How much did you listen?" she asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Enough." He replied with a wink.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: So I feel like I need to straight somethings out. First of all, I know there are some ( a lot) typos on my story. They're due to the fact that I write fast and sometimes my thingers get tangled or I'm saying what I'm writing on my mind and I end up writing something that sounds like the word, but it's not actually what I wanted to write (I hope you understand what I'm saying). But I'll edit the chapters and correct them. Also my first language isn't English, I have a C1 level of English, but it's not enough to write as a native speaker would do. Second of all, this is a fanfic with an OC and of course I have to bend the other characters to fit my story. There are some things that weren't needed to be changed, but I thought it would give my fic a little twist, but I'm sorry if some characters are not behaving like they shuld be, I'll try to pay more attention. Last but not least, I'm writing this to have fun and share the fun in it with you, so please enjoy and, as always, thanks for the support 3 I hope I cleared some things for you.**

Chapter 16: Ignoring the big elephant in the room

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Tell you what?" Minho frowned.

"How did you fall and hit your head. Don't you have arms to stop those things from happening?" Emma insisted mockingly.

"I don't know." Minho replied with a roll of eyes " I guess they weren't enough."

Emma couldn't help but start laughing.

"Go ahead. Makefun of the boy with the bandadged head." He said dramatically.

Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed it with a small smile. She wasn't sure with she didi t, but it felt right to do so.

"I'm glad you're okay." She confessed.

That moment, Alby entered the room with Newt following him causing Emma to let go of Minho's hand and stand up.

"How do you feel?" Newt asked.

"Like a crap." Minho answered closing his eyes.

"Good." Alby said with a grin on his face.

Minho let out a small laugh and his eyes glanced between the two boys and Emma.

"What time is it?" he asked trying to get up.

"Calm down cowboy." Emma said pushing back his shoulders slightly making him stay put.

"It's pretty shucking early in the day! There's still time for running." He complained.

"Not today." Alby stated causing the asian to sigh and look away from him with a slight pout.

"Keep na eye on him today." Alby asked getting closer to Emma. " Make sure this shank doesn't get into trouble."

Emma noded taking the leader's orders and saw him and Newt leave the room before she turned to face Minho.

"Don't need to pout." She told him.

"I'm not pouting." Minho fought back.

Emma raised na eyebrow at the boy who looked away from her.

"Don't tell me that you're mad at me." she said.

"I am." Minho stated "You're keeping me prisoner."

Emma let out a small laugh.

"Then go ahead strong boy. Get up and run." She said motioning for him to stand.

The pushed the blanket away from him and standing up. His eyes squinted a bit as a sign that he was still a little nauseous, but he managed to keep it all toghether.

"See? You're worried about nothing." He told her walking towards her stopping a few inches from her.

"Don't you want to tell me how did you really get you crack your head open?" she asked again crossing her arms around her chest.

"Ok…" he sighed looking away from her gaze for a few seconds. "But you can't tell anyone."

Emma motioned him to go ahead.

"So. I was running with Ben and we were sort of racing eachother." He started causing Emma to roll her hazel eyes. "Then we took a turn and I slipped on the dirt. I hit my head on the wall. There wasn't much I could do, okay?"

"It's okay. I won't tell." Emma told him with a wink.

"Are you gonna tell me what was all that stuff you said when I was... kind of asleep?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulder so she wouldn't turn her back on him or run away.

"No." Emma answered with a grin.

"So we're just ignoring the big elephant on the room?" Minho asked

"We are." Emma said still with a grin on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.: Hi guys :3 sorry for not posting anything yesterday. I was busy with college things, you know. Hope you enjoy :3**

Chapter 17: Crazy.

Emma spent the rest of her day keeping Minho company and making sure he wouldn't run of to the maze, but she didn't mind. The girl enjoyed spending time with him since hem ade her laugh. It was true what ther Gladers said, Minho's stubborn as a mule, but nothing that she couldn't control.

"No Emma." He moaned making her snap her head at him from her sleeping bag.

He was looking at her with sleepy eyes and his hand was reaching out for here, or maybe it was just falling down the bed.

"What is it Minho?" the girl asked raising na eyebrow and getting back on her feet. "Is it your head? Does it hurt?"

She got closerto the asian to check on his stitches, but he grabbed her arm gently and sat up on his bed.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor." He told her with his cheeks flushed in red.

Emma blinked a few times confused and frowned.

"Are you asking me to…?" she didn't need to finish her question because he noded.

"Do you like sleeping on the floor birdy?" he asked raising na eyebrow.

It was a valid point, but they both knew that that wasn't the reason for his request. Still, Emma got under the covers and he hugged her like a little kid hugs his stuffed toy.

"You're really tiny you know?" he asked her resting his chin on her head, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

That wasn't true. Emma wasn't short, she average, but among the boys she was seen as short.

"Shut up." She grumbled aginst his chest.

Minho laughed and squeezed her.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop teasing me!" she threatned with a contradictory smile.

"Fine." He gave up taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"Minho?" Emma whispered a few seconds later getting a sleepy moan as na answer.

"Promise me you won't go run until I get your stitches out." she asked although hJeff said it was okay to do so.

"What? No." Minho stated in a grumpy tone.

"Please." She begged.

"Fine. I'll think about it." He yawned before falling assleep.

The next morning Emma woke up craving for warmness. His warmness. And that was when it her that Minho wasn't there.

"Minho?" she asked satting up on the bed looking around at the empty room. "Minho?"

The girl got on her feet and flew out of the Homestead making some heads turn at her morning, barefooted figure running on a hurge.

She heard someone that she thought it was Alby cal for her in surprise, but it didn't stop her from running towards the gate which Minho usual uses to enter the maze. Her legs kept moving faster and faster, although her muscles where slightly burning.

Suddenly something stopped her. Someone had grabbed her by the waist causing her to cough out all the hair inside her lungs.

"What are you blooding doing?" New asked fighting against her attempts to get away from him.

She was only few steps away the maze and she didn't want to stop.

"Stop Emma!" he begged her but he got no response. "WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING EMMA? STOP! NOW!"

The girl stopped twisting and faced Newt for the first time falling on her knees.

"He said that… I asked him not to…" she couldn't speak properly, her eyes dancing between Newt's frown and the maze.

"What?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Why did Minho go running?" she asked feeling like a kid for reacting this way.

"It's is job." The blonde told her. "Jeff said it was fine for him to go."

Emma got up feeling like a fool.

"Of course." She said. "And I should be doing my job too. Maybe I'll see Minho at my workplace again because he lost his balance or something."

"No need for the sarcasm." Newt complained.

"Are you all shucking stupid?" she cried at him " He hit is head! He could have some other injuries that I couldn't be able to detect yesterday!"

"He'll be fine." Newt told to the raging girl.

She turned her back on him walking back to the Homestead ignoring the scared looks from the other gladers, after all she was still on her pyjamas and barefooted.

Why was Emma putting herself on that situation for Minho? He clearly was fine. He just had the harmless stitches on his forehead. Why was she being crazy?


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.: Hiii :3 eheh I'm loving this. Thanks for your support 3 It means a lot. Enjoooooooy ^^ **

Chapter 18: Don't birdy me.

Emma spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone and everything. Clint even had to drag her to have lunch and still he had to bring the food to her. There were too many people staring at her whenever she stepped outsider the med-jack's building, so he only stood outsider when the other med-jacks in the room told her that it was time for the runners to come.

Clint and Jeff rolled her eyes at Emma's rush for arriving at the gate.

"Not planning on going outsider are you?" Alby asked her once she got near the crowd.

"No. I'm sorry." Emma apoligized.

"It's okay. Just don't break the rules." Alby warned her after he left to pat the runners' backs, including Minho's.

His eyes found the hazel shiny ones among the crowd and a smile appeared on his face, but Emma didn't return it. Actually, now that she saw that he was fine, na angry frown appeared on her face and she just walked away.

Emma didn't know what brought her to that place, but she found herself wandering around the deadheads, maybe it was because she new that no one went there. She reached the grave yard and stopped. She looked around noticing that the last time she was there, the girl was scared to death and climbed to a tree. Maybe that was because she did again. She climbed the same tree until she reached the same branch and sat on the same position.

It was after a half na hour that her named started being called around the glade. Of course everyone was worried about the only girl on the Glade that went nuts and tried to run towards the maze.

"Oh thank god Emma!" she heard Minho.

She didn't look down but she knew he was climbing to reach her.

"Emma." He said sitting next to her. "You should really stop climbing trees. You could fall."

She didn't answer and looked away from him. The girl didn't know why but she was angry at Minho.

"What's wrong?" he asked touching her shoulder.

"You lied." The brunetter stated.

"Emma… I had to go." Minho told her grabbing her hand. " I wanted to stay, but I couldn't birdy."

"Don't you dare birdy me!" she told him with anger, but not pushing her hand away from his.

"I'm serious Emma. The first rule remember it?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes while she remembered the three rules of the Glade.

"Everyone does their job." She told him with a small smile feeling silly.

"Yes birdy." He told her smiling back at her and reaching out his hand to caress her face. "Just promise me something. Never go inside the maze for me. No matter what."

"I'm sorry for that." She told him.

"It's okay birdy." Minho said " I really like you, you know?"

"I like you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N.: I know xD this is a little bit later than usual… By Monday I'll be back on track ^^ As always, thanks for the support 3 Hope you like it.**

Chapter 19: Hiding

"Please remind me." Minho asked as he entered the room with a red shiny apple on his hand. "Why are we hiding?"

"I've told you Minho. We're not hiding." Emma explained looking at her knees. "I am."

"The boys are not talking about you Em. Actually, they are worried." Minho explained sitting on the floor next to her, handing out her the apple and resting his back against the wall.

"You don't know how it was… They are not talking because they don't want to do it in front of you." Emma told him. "I went really crazy. I was just running towards the maze. I was running barefooted, in my pijamas, with my hair all tangled and screaming for you."

A smirk appeared on Minho's lips and he raised his eyebrows.

"Psycho." He commented.

Emma ellbowed him lightly as she took a small bite from her apple. She wasn't that hungry, but red apples were her favourite.

"Why did you do that?" Minho asked her, his smile fading. "You know you aren'tgood around the maze. You know that you'd get lost."

Emma shrugged and shook her head. That thought didn't cross her mind when she was doing it. The only thing she could think about was Minho's safety.

"I honestly was only thinking about Minho." She confessed.

"Me?" the boy asked with a frown. " I know i'm pretty awesome, but not enough for girls to run for their deaths."

"I was worried about you slinthead!" she cried out stadding up and starting walking around the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Can't you see that I worry about you Minho? You can't just crack your head and run off the next day! What if something happened to you? What was I supposed to do Minho? What was I supposed to do if I lost you?"

Minho got up and stopped her pulling Emma into a hug. Like he said the other day, she was tiny compared to him, so her head laid against his chest.

"It's okay Emma. I'm okay." He whispered caressing her back. "

Emma pulled away from him, not enough to break the hug, but to look at him. The girl stretched to her tiptoes and her lips met his for a few seconds.

The girl broke the kiss and took a step back, scared of what Minho's reaction might be, but he grabbed her hand pulling her against him and, once again, they kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N.: Hello :D Today's my birthday eheheh. Anyway, they kissed eheheh. This chapter won't have much of Minho and Emma, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

Chapter 20: Teresa

That night Emma slept with Minho again and although she fell asleep with a smile on her lips, a strange dream about WICKED taunted her.

_She was sitting on the same table as before, in front of the same blue eyed girl. She held a worried expression and her eyes stared at her._

_ "I need to talk to you." The girl told her looking around to see if anyone was around._

_ "What is it Teresa?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow._

_Teresa… That was her name. Emma remembered it now but she didn't know how she knew it._

_ Teresa got up and walked around the table motioning for Emma to follow and so she did._

_ The blue eyed girl lead her to what it looked like a dorm. Several equal bunks were spread all over the room, each with two names. _

_ They stopped at the one which had their names. Teresa on the top and Emma on the bottom._

_ "I have to ask you something." she began "Do you love Thomas?"_

_ The familiar name made Emma's brain tingle since some of the memories were being recovered._

_ "No." She answered. "He's a good person, but no."_

_ "Good." Teresa told her. "Fail the test."_

_ "What test?" Emma asked whispering knowing that they weren't supposed to be having that conversation._

_ "Don't act do naive." She scolded her "They are testing us both. All the private sessions we're having. They are seeing who is supposed to be the last one."_

_ "What?" Emma asked joining all the pieces of her brain. "I think… I think you're right."_

_ "Fail the test. You'll still go on group A. I just want to remember a piece of Thomas." Teresa begged._

_ "Don't worry." Emma assured her. "You'll have that piece."_

Emma woke up with a claustrophobic sensation so she untangled herself from Minho's arms.

"What? Emma?" he asked being waken up by the sudden movement.

Emma sat on the bed feeling like her brain was going to explode.

"Minho?" she asked looked at the confused boy who stared at her. "Is there anyone named Thomas in here?"

"What the…?"

"Just answer." Emma begged.

"No." He answered sitting up holding her hand. "What's wrong?"

"It was just a dream…" she whispered more to herself than to Minho, though she didn't believe her own words.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.: Hello :3 Thanks for all the happy b-day wishes ^^ You guys are really sweet. So the last chapter is supposed to be a part of the reason why there's another girl besides Teresa and they will be coming as dreams/flashbacks to Emma :3 Hope you enjoy and, as usual, thanks for the support 3 **

Chapter 21: Kiss

It would be normal for Emma to spend the day with her mind going back to the kiss, but the truth it was that her mind was travelling between that and the dream. Minho assured her that there was no Thomas and she already knew that there wasn't any girls before her, but still she made a quick turn to see all the names written on the wall. There was hers right under Minho's and next to Newt's and then Alby's. There was Jeff's and Clint's, but no Thomas' or Teresa's or any kind of girl name.

"What are you doing?" Newt asked startling the girl. "Geez… Calm down, don't need to be so jumpy."

The blonde smiled at her, which made her feel a little better.

"I'm just… Looking for someone." Emma explained making him frown to the wall.

"The Glade isn't that big and the Gladers are not that many. I guess you don't need to find their names on the bloody wall." Newt said. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"I had this dream… About a boy named Thomas and a girl named Teresa. They were both Gladers… At least I think they were." She explained not sure if she could trust Newt with this since he could tell Alby.

"Were those dreams like the one were you saw what's written on the Maze?" he asked facing Emma with a serious look.

Emma shrugged. This time she wasn't sure if it was a memorie of just a dream, but it felt as real as Newt being there in frontof her.

"It must have been just a dream." She lied not only to Newt, but to herself too.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is because Jeff asked me to look for you. He needs you." Newt informed the brunette who gave him a smile.

"Right. I'm sorry. I was headed there." She said leaving him with a polite smile.

Emma didn't think about the dream suring the rest of day, leaving her mind free to think about what happened to Minho. They were ignoring the "elephant" in the room, but now they had to do something. Maybe talk, who knows?

The day turned out to be pretty calm since the only thing she had to do was to take the stitches out from the boy who nailed his own hand, wash some bandadges and help Clint make some numbing creams.

Of course Emma was the first one to run to the gate where Minho left that morning. She wanted to see him desperately. She _had _to see him. And there he was. The asian balck haired boy sprinting towards the gate. Towards her.

Emma couldn't control the smile forming on her lips when her eyes met with Minho's. She felt a teenager girl seeing her crush, but then again, she wasn't more than a teenager left to live by herself among 50 boys.

"Birdy." He called getting closer to her with a grin. "I have to go and draw the maze while it's on my mind. Catch you up later?"

Emma nodded and he kissed her on her forehead making her chuckle. She felt a lot of eyes on her and Minho who left with Ben, but she didn't mind. Her thoughts were just focused on one thing, what did the kiss make them? What were they? Friends? More than that?


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N.: Hey hey ;) Just going to leave this here…**

Chapter 22: Meant to be

"All alone?" Minho asked placing his dinner plate across from Emma's seat.

"Not anymore." Emma answered with a small smile. "Did you find anything interesting on the maze? You took longer than usual. Almost everyone has finished dinner."

"Geez… Counting the seconds without me?" the boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't be mocking me. The only reason you still have a decente dinner is because I asked Frypan to save a plate for the great Minho." Emma explained crossing her legs under de table.

"Thank you birdy." Minho thanked her with a wink before attacking the plate. "God I'm starving."

"You're always starving." The girl pointed out with a sweet smile.

"How are you doing?" he asked out of context helding the best serious expression he had. "You seemed strange this morning."

"Fine. I'm fine." She answered with her smile fading. "It was just a dream, you know? I hoped it was a memorie."

"Hey, you might not have your old memories, I don't either, but I can promise you one thing. You'll make new ones. Better ones. I'll help you make the best you'll ever have or remember." He told her. "I promise."

"You promise?" she asked her smile lightning up her face again.

"I do." He assured giving back a smile.

"I could kiss you right now." She said feeling as stupid as a teenager girl.

Minho looked around with a smirk, got up a ran cross the table to grab Emma's hand and push her with him towards somewhere.

"For someone who was starving you didn't even touch your food." Emma notcied when he finally stopped them in the middle of the Deadheads.

He didn't answer, he just looked into her hazel eyes lit up by the moon. His hand moved to her face taking a piece of hair from her face.

"You're really pretty you know?" he asked her with na amused smile "The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"I'm the only girl you've ever seen." She pointed with a chuckle.

Minho shrugged getting closer to her passing hi hands around her waist pulling her to him and kissing the girl's forehead, moving down to her check sending chills down Emma's spine.

The brunette passed her hands around Minho's neck and rested her forehead against his.

"What about that kiss you were talking about?" Minho whispered.

"I don't know." Minho shushed the girl locking lips with her.

Emma didn't fought back. Why would she? Minho's lips moving with hers. Their bodies so close that they could be one. This only felt right, like it was meant to be.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.:I'm sorry if this is late :c I didn't have time to write these past 2 days :c But I'm back now ^^ THanks for all the support. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 23: Chuck

_A eleven year old Emma was running on what she knew to be a place for everything but running and playing around. She laughed and looked over the shoulder to see Teresa and a dark haired boy running just behind her._

_They were laughing and running for no reason, it just seemed like fun._

"_What are you doing?" a woman wearing a white suite stood in front of Emma making hem stop. "Does this seem like the right place to be doing this?"_

_Their smiled faded as the woman continued to speak._

"_You should be working on your telepathic skills."she scolded them._

"_But we have been trying and me and Teresa already got it." The boy explained making Emma feel bad for not being able to speak with her friends through her mind yet._

"_Yes Thomas, but practise makes perfection." The woman said in a nicer tone of voice before landing her eyes on Emma. "Emma, have you been capable of oing it yet?"_

_Emma shook her head making the woman raise na eyebrow at her._

"_I suggest you go pactise then." The woman told her._

A loud siren woke Emma up.

"What is this?" she asked to Minho who was finishing getting dress on the room to go run. "God Minho! Put a shirt on!"

"Too bright for your eyes?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just tell what is it." She begged. "Is it bad?"

"Maybe. If they send us another stubborn girl." He told her. "It's a new greenie."

Emma got ready to recieve the new greenie as fast as she could. It had already been a month? It surely didn't seem like it.

She walked towards the box and stood next to Minho in the middle of the crowd. Alby opened the box with Newt's help showing a scared crying chubby little boy. "I bet he's going to be a slopper." She heard several people commenting around. It was a mean thing to do, but she agreed.

The boy looked helpless like he would burst into tears at any sudden movement. Did she looked like that? Like na helpless little girl.

"Geez." She heard Minho sigh. "Can't believe that I've lost part of my morning. See you birdy."

He kissed her cheek making sure no Glader saw. It was best if they kept _that_ a secret. Whatever _that_ was since it wasn't something official.

"Aren't you going to meet the boy?"she asked him.

"No." He answered turning his back calling for Ben.

Emma stared at the boys who ran towards the maze for a few seconds then her attention turned to the Greenie who now was speaking to Alby.

Once the Gladers started to go for their workplaces Emma got closer to him and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Emma." He introduced herself.

"But you're a girl." He pointed.

"Yep, the only one around here." She looked around the Glade. "Listen I know this seems scary, but it isn't believe me. I was the las tone to arrive here before you."

Somehow her words made the boy feel a little more comfortable and less scared.

"Listen, I have work to do now, but if you need something you can ask for me. Try to have fun with these guys. Big Alby here looks scary, but he's a softy." Emma whispered to him making the boy laugh before turning her back and head to the med-jacks hut.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: You're drunk

Emma sat next to Newt taking a sip of Gally's secret drink. The taste was strong and it burned on her throat, but the taste that it left after was quite enjoyable.

"Not having fun?" Newt asked causing the girl to cringe at the memory of her own "welcome party".

"Oh, I am." She told him "But you seem like the only Glader that I know well enough to spend time with who isn't drunk or in the fighting circle or dancing.

"You don't like dancing?" the blonde frowned.

"Not when I'm the oly girl." She answered though the didn't even remembered what it was like to dance.

Mewt took a sip on his own drink making a grimace.

"Where's Minho?" he asked out of nothing.

Emma looked at the asian across from her who took part in some kind of drinking contest.

"You can perfectly see that he's there." Emma pointed.

"What I meant was … Why aren't you with him?" he rephrased "And don't even try to lie to me. I've noticed how you shanks act around eachother."

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked though she didn't need the answer.

"He's always looking for you whenever he's not near you." Newt started "You guys are always touching and kissing you… yeah, I saw it this morning. And, to be honest, is being less of a douche since you arrived."

Emma was speachless. She simples stood there staring at her friend, face all read and heart beating fast.

"Are you toghether or something like that?" he finally asked with a smirk on his face.

"Something like that…" Emma answered looking away from him.

Before any of them could say anything the music stoped and gasps were heard all over the crowd.

"We need a med-jack." She heard someone who was in the fighting circle call.

Emma got to her feet quickly and made her way into the circle sooner than Jeff or Clint or any other med-jack.

The girl kneeled down next to boy who had blood streaming down his nostrils and his nose crooked. She didn't know him well, Emma only saw him once or twice around the Glade.

"What's your name?" the brunette asked in a soft tone.

"Jack." He answered in pain.

"I'm going to take good care of you Jack." she assured him.

Emma took the boy with her in order to take care of his broken nose and clean all the dry blood he had on his face. She ended up dismissing Jack and he left before thanking her with his best "tough guy" act.

She thought of going back to the party, but she couldn't leave all the bloody bandadges just lying in there, so she started cleaning them.

Suddenly two arms grabbed her waist startling her. Emma turned around to face a smilling Minho,

"You scared me." She told him.

"Hello beautiful." The asian said.

"You're drunk." The girl pointed with a giggle.

"And you're sexy." Minho pulled Emma against him and his lips kissed her neck sending chills down her spine.

"What if someone comes in?" the girl asked feeling her cheecks flush.

"They'll think 'God!Minho's has such na hot girlfriend!'."Minho said kissing her softly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked waiting for na answer with her heart on her hands.

That moment the door cracked open and Minho's hands left Emma's waist.

"Are you okay Emma?" it was Jeff "You didn't come back with Jack, so I came to check. But I see you have company."

"Yeah." Minho cleared his voice "So did I. But she seems fine. Anyway, I have a maze to run in the morning so I should call it a night."

That being said Minho left the room leaving Emma with nothing but confusion and no answer.


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N.: I'm so sorry for not update sooner, I hope you understand that sometimes I can't write everyday because I'm busy with college. But here i tis ^^ And I'll post some more chapters still today. Hope you enjoy. Love you guys, you are the best 3**

Chapter 25: Traitor

Emma stood there watching the drunk boy passed out on his bed still wearing his clothes. She wasn't hurt, but there was this strange feeling, like someone was squeezing her insides and she couldn't breathe.

It was now obvious to her that she had feelings Minho, but did he felt the same way or was she just some play date?

"Stupid." Emma called herself looking away from the asian.

The girl didn't wake him up, she didn't think it was possible, and decided to get some sleep herself, but this time on her own sleeping bag.

_Emma was 17 now. It was almost time for her to leave. But leave to where? She stood in front of a boy she knew it was Thomas. He seemed to be focused on his job._

"_Thomas…" she whispered._

_The boy looked up with a raised eyebrow._

"_This isn't right." Emma told him looking to what they were working on toghether. _

"_WICKED is good Emma." He told her looking down to the table once again._

"_No Thomas." She shook her head grabbing his shoulder. "WICKED is not good. They are doing this…this things to them and we are going to go through it to."_

"_It's for the better." Thomas told her with a serious expression._

_It broke her heart that her friends, Thomas and Teresa, didn't listened to her. _

"_It's gonna get us killed." Emma insisted._

"_If it saves the human race, I don't mind." His words seemed like a punch on her stomach "Besides we might survive."_

"_There's no cure for this." Emma said feeling tears running down her cheeks "This won't lead anywhere. I quit. I'm going to run away, you should come."_

_Thomas looked into her eyes with anger._

"_How coud you be so selfish. We might be saving the world right now! Do You think that I like doing this? That Teresa likes it? We hate it as much as you do! But WICKED is good!" the boy was now yealling. "Teresa told me about this plan of yours. I can't let that happen. We need you."_

"_You don't. I'm going away." Emma stated._

"_I can't let that happen." Thomas repeated looking away from her with guilt._

_Emma didn't understand what he meant, but two armed man enteres the room. _

"_Emma. We need you." one of them said. "I'm sorry but we are going to have to lock you up."_


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not being around here. I really wanted to but I had to deal with some college stuff. I'm not going to stop, but I won't be updating everyday, but I won't take as long as I took until now xD I'll go back to my "updating everyday" style soon as the semester ends. Thanks for all the support 3 I love you all.**

Chapter 26: Past

Emma woke up covered in cold swet. This last dream had been to intense to be just _that,_ a dream. She was now sure that they were memories from the times before she arrives the Glade.

The girl got up on her feet and got out of the room leaving a sleeping Minho behind.

"Hey." She heard a voice while she was walking down the hall that startled her.

The girl turned around on her feet to see that Newt was awake and looking worried.

"Newt…" Emma whipered turning to him. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Nightmare?" he asked getting na head shake as na answer. "Want to talk about it?"

Once again Emma shook her head and the blonde motioned for her to come into his room.

The woom wasn't big and there wasn't much difference from her and Minho's room. Newt sat on his bed.

"What happened?" the boy asked frowning, his eyes red from the lack of sleep.

"It was just a silly dream." She lied looking away from him. "But it bugs me."

"That bloody mind of yours…" Newt mumbled passing his hand through his messy hair. "Come here."

Emma did as she was told and sat next to the boy who passed his hands around her pulling her into a tight hug. It was unexpected but Emma didn't pull away, instead she rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"We all have nightmares in the begining." He told her rubbing her back. "There's something terrible about the maze that scares everyone, but you're safe in here."

That wasn't what Emma was worried about. She knew she was safe inside the walls. What scared her so much was what her past was hiding.


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N.: Hiiiiii :3 *hides before everyone kills me because I'm taking too long to get things done* To answer some questions: No, I'm not stopping! Yes I'm in college and I have finals starting next week! Yes, I'm starting to panic. Still I am going to write because I love this 3 Hope you enjoy and thank you for understanding.**

Chapter 27: Love

The next morning stubborn Minho entered the med-jack's hut with an so expected headache.

"Emma." He mumbled dropping himself on the old bed that they used to treat the Gladers. "Make it stop."

Emma smiled a little to her hands. She couldn't lie that she was a little mad at Minho and that he deserved the hangover he was getting. It was rude to leave someone without an answer.

That moment she opened the cabinet to take out a bottle of water for Minho to drink up and closed it with a loud bang that caused the boy to flinch.

"Don't torture me." he begged.

Emma handed him the water and he looked at her as if he was waiting for medicine.

"What?" the brunette asked. "There's no medicine for hangovers."

"Come on. Clint and Jeff would always give me a number for this." The boy muttered opening the bottle and drinking from it.

"That's because they are scared of your agressive being." Emma explained causing a smirk to appear on the asian's face.

"Andy ou aren't?" he asked.

"No. You're just a kitty hissing at the world." Emma pointed wih a soft smile.

Minho let out a small laugh looking down at his knees for a second before speaking.

"I remember yesterday." He informed.

"That makes two of us." The girl said.

"I like you Emma." Minho pointed out making Emma blush.

"I know." Emma said crossing her arms looking outsider the window.

Minho looked up at her with a frown on his face.

"Is that all?" he asked "No "I like you back"?"

"What does the word like mean to you?" Emma asked with a sigh.

Minho got to his feet and took a few steps in Emma's direction stopping a few centimeters away from the girl.

"I don't know." He said removing a strand of hair from her face. "It's like when I'm with you I… I don't know, I feel different."

"Less of a shuck?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Yeah, less of a shuck." Minho agreed cupping Emma's face with his hands.

"So you love me." Emma stated.

"Yeah I love you." He confessed before his lips met hers.

It was a passionate/agressive kiss. His strong lips moved against hers and his hands moved from her face to her back and Brown hair. He pulled Emma to him and her hands run through his neck.

When the kiss was broken both were out of breath. Emma looked into Minho's eyes.

"I love you too." She said under her breath.


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N.:This is a treat since it was Christmas and it's new year. (Happy new year, btw ^^) And I should be studying.**

Chapter 28:

Emma stood there as she watched Minho and Bem leave to run the maze. Her mind was filled with what had happened moments ago and if that meant that they were toghether now, like a couple. The thought caused her stomach to be filled with the what so called butterflies.

"Whatching the boyfriend leave?" she heard a voice that made her turn to look at the recently arrived boy.

"Chuck… You scared me." She told him. "He is not my boyfriend."

"He is. It's just that you both don't know it yet." Chuck pointed while Emma's mind agreed.

"How was your first night kid?" she asked changing the subject.

"Don't tell the other boys, I was sacared." The small boy confessed.

"It's okay." Emma conforted him "I still am a little bit scared. I even think that brave Minho is scared sometimes. Even Gally and Alby."

"I don't think so." Chuck pointed looking to the place where Minho and Bem left.

"Being scared and affraid is only human. They're humans. They might just hide it behind those big muscles." Emma stated causing Chuck to smile at her. "Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"I'm supposed to try out the diferente jobs." He answered. "Alby said I start with the builders, but I don't think that Gally likes me very much."

"Gally doesn't like anyone, Chuck." Emma pointed.

"It's just that yesterday at the party I may have have pushed his chair when he was about to sit. He fell and for the way he looked at me I thought he was going to kill me."

"Did you pull a prank on him?" Emma asked raising na eyebrow. "Well done Chuck, that takes some bravery to do."

Chuck smiled at the comment and both took seperate parts since they had jobs to do.

Emma didn't think that Chuck would fit in the builders, she honestly didn't know what where he was going to fit, but he was a sweet boy that made her laugh and she was glad that she had him in the maze.

"Emma." Newt was waiting for her at the hut.

"Newt, is everything okay?" she asked examining the boy. "Is your leg okay?"

That moment her eyes laid on his arm. Blood streming down a deep cut covered with a white towel.

"I fell with a knife on my hands. It was stupid." The blonde explained rolling his eyes.

She took him to the bed where Minho sat this morning and took the towel from Newts arm to clean the wound.

"This might hurt a litte." The brunette informed while she worked on his cut. "I'm going to stitch your arm up."

Emma took what she needed from the cabinet and applied a numbing cream around the wound so it wouldn't imply a lot of pain.

Newt flinched when the needle pierced his skin but then he kept his posture.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at Emma whose eyes didn't lift from the wound.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked remembering the state he found her in that morning.

"You know why." Newt stated raising na eyebrow. "If they keep goin, you might have to talk to Alby."

"No." Emma said looking up at him. "They're just dreams."

Newt looking into her eyes, but said nothing.

Emma finished patching up the wound and then bandaging his arm.

"Done." The brunette informed pursing her lips.

The blonde boy thanked her but did not move, it was obvious that he wasn't there just because of his cut.

"What?" she asked cleaning the materials she just used.

"I don't think they're just dreams. And neither do you." Newt stated getting on his feet.

Emma didn't answer him, she just continued to get her work done.

"You have to talk to Alby, Emma. It might lead to a way out." Newt insisted in a urgent voice.

"If I knew the way out I would have already gotten us all out of here." The girl stated with a sigh.

"But if you're starting to remember things you might remember it someday." He said.

"God Newt. They're just dreams about a boy and a girl! How will they take us out from this maze? Tell me Newt." Emma asked him losing a bit of her temper.

Newt let out a small sigh that nearly broke Emma's heart. Her having some memories back had given him hope, and that's something that most of the Gladers had already given up on.

"We don't remember anything Emma. I don't. Nobody does. You're getting something there." Newt spoke calmly "Please…"

"I'll try Newt. I'll try to get us out." she promised. "But I won't talk to Alby until I have something in concrete."

Newt's arms reached for her shoulders pushing Emma into na unexpected hug.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N.: I got a little time o write this little thing **** Hope you like it. Thanks for all the support 3 Love you.**

Chapter 29: Past

The rest of the day was calm which allowed Emma's teenager girl part of the brain to think about what was going on between her and Minho until the boys arrived the Glade at the end of the day.

"Are you excited?" Newt asked catching the girl by surprise.

"About what?" she asked taking her eyes from Ben and Minho who were catching their breaths in the middle of the crowd which was starting to vanish.

"Your bloody boyfriend just arrived at the maze." Newt mocked.

Emma rolled her eyes although she had spent her day thinking about him.

"How's your arm?" she changed the subject.

"Great." Newt told her with a small grin. "Oh look, the boyfriend is coming. Better go before he gets bloody jelous and beats the klunk out of me."

Her friend left her with a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Birdy." Minho greeted coming towards Emma. "Missed me?"

Before she could say anything Minho grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against him making the brunette blush. His lips met hers and the crowd around them disppeared. It was a short kiss, but still it was powerful enough to send chills down her spine.

"I did…" Emma whispered when their lips seperated.

The Gladers around them were cheering and whistling at the couple who couldn't care less about their audiance. This cleared Emma's mind about any doubts about their relationship and that made her feel really happy.

That night Minho had dinner with Emma. Not that it was na unusual thing, but normaly someone would join them. That didn't happen that time, the kiss had sent a clear message to every Glader.

"So you don't mind people knowing anymore." Emma pointed as she took a bite from a red apple, her favourite.

"Well, those shanks will never have the guts to say anything to me." Minho said with a smirk.

Emma laughed and there was silence before Minho spoke.

"You weren't in the room this morning." The asian told her.

"I know. I woke up early." Emma informed looking away from Minho,

"Why? Was it a nightmare?" Minho asked though he already knew the asnwer.

"Yes. But it wasn't a big deal." Emma stated.

"Maybe you should talk to Clint."Minho told her causing the girl to raise an eyebrow. "Arriving here wasn't easy and when I became a runner I had to deal with all the dangers and the frustration of not finding a way out. I had nightmares so I turned to Clint. He's a med-jack, he's supposed to fix people."

Emma observed her boyfriend's expression while she absorved all the information. Minho, the tough, full of himself guy had nightmares and he was sharing that with her.

"I'm a med-jack myself." Emma pointed after a few seconds. " I can fix myself."

"Emma…"

"Even if I went to Clint what would he think about me dreaming about a guy named Thomas and a girl named Teresa." Emma muttered making sure no one was hearing her. "I don't want to tell anyone until I'm sure about what this means."

Minho's hand reached for hers squeezing it softly.

"It's going to be okay Emma." he assured her.

Emma smiled trying to believe him, but it was impossible.

The two went to their room. As usual Minho pushed Emma to the bed with him not letting her sleep on the cold hard floor.

Emma squeezed herself against Minho's chest and he brushed her brown hair with his thingers until she fell asleep.

_Emma was sitting on the room that she recognised to be her "prison". There was only a white bed and a desk with the chair where she sat. The door opened and her eyes flew to its direction to see who was her visitor._

"_Minho?" she asked getting on her feet. _

_The boy smiled looking around the room to check for cameras._

"_Are you allowed to be in here?" she asked knowing that the only one who could visit her was Thomas, Teresa and guards to bring her food and take her to the bathroom. _

_The boy didn't answer he just took her in his arms._

"_It's this week." She remembered feeling tears forming on her eyes._

_Minho took a deep breath but he didn't say anything. He was going to the maze and he was going to forget Emma, his Emma._

"_They say that we're probably be toghether again." Emma told him. _

"_I know. But you won't remember me, or this, or anything." He said in a low voice._

"_It's okay, we'll make new memories." Emma told him making him smile._

_Minho pressed his lips againsts Emma's softly._

"_It will be okay." Minho assured her. "Just don't take too long to come to me."_


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N.: So I hope you likes the last chapter. Minho and Emma already knew eachother and had something going on before he went to the maze. I wonder what this will do to Emma. Thanks for all the support and ,as always, I love you all.**

Chapter 30: Sexy mornings.

Emma woke up confused as ever, but this time she wasn't scared and didn't want to run away.

She could hear Minho's steady heartbeat which made her feel a little bit calm. The runner's breathing was slow and reagular which told the brunette that he was still asleep.

The dream that seemed to be a memory made her question if she already knew Minho before they came here. Or even if she already knew the other Gladers but didn't remembered them. This WICKED is good thing was mixing her mind. What was WICKED after all? What was the point of the Creators in doing all of this.

Minho moved slightly and a deep breath told Emma that he was waking up. She looked up at Minho's sleepy face who was blinking to adapt his vision.

"Good morning." She whispered with a small mile.

The runner pushed Emma to his chest with a moan.

"Good morning Birdy." He replied kissing her forehead. "Do I have to get up?"

"I don't know. You're the runner. You're the one with the watch." Emma muttered agains his neck.

"Yeah, I have to." Minho stated after stretching his arm to look at his watch. Every runner had one.

"Don't go." Emma begged hugging Minho's body with her arms and legs.

"Don't do this Emma. That's torture." He joked with a smirk.

"I'm a med-jack and I say that the Keeper of the runners has a fever and so does the med-jack who diagnosed him. The treatment is to stay in bed all day." Emma joked.

"Remember de first rule Em." Minho warned in a mocking tone.

"Since when do you care about rules?" Emma asked him letting out a small laugh.

"I don't. But you do. I don't want to have to bring you a apple to the Slammer again." He pointed.

"What? Why wouldn't you be in the slammer too?" Emma asked frowning.

"Because I'm Minho." He stated.

Emma sighed before letting out a small laugh.

"Anyway, you're right. We have work to do." Emma said sitting up on the bed.

Minho got up to and took his shirt off.

"That's not a good way to make me leave the room." Emma pointed.

"I know Birdy." Minho winked.

It wasn't the first time Emma saw Minho without a shirt or even without pants since she had to treat him when he was injured, but she never had thought she could joke about it or thought it was made to provoke her.


End file.
